


Fangz for reading (no preps alloed)

by Wishopenastar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ari/RAVEN is now my favorite self insert ship, M/M, Okay it's straight up my immortal, References to My Immortal, fangz for readin, how??, no preps alloed, peak humor, please don't com at me, this fandom doesn't have this yet??, with names changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Hi my name is Ebony "Yuuri" Dark'ness Dementia Raven Katsuki and I have short but ebony dark hair (that's how I got my name)my hair has blue streaks and purple tips my eyes are coal black and limpid. A lot of people say I look like Yuzuru Hanyu (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here! I am not related to I’m not related to Minako Okanowa but I wish I was because she’s a major fucking hottie.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my non existent gf (tots not in that way) 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANY REZEMBLACE TO OTHER WORKS IS DEF NOT INTENTIONAL.  
> FANGZ FIR NIT REPROTING ME  
> -YURUI

Hi my name is Ebony "Yuuri" Dark'ness Dementia Raven Katsuki and I have short but ebony dark hair (that's how I got my name)my hair has blue streaks and purple tips my eyes are coal black and limpid. A lot of people say I look like Yuzuru Hanyu (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here! I am not related to I’m not related to Minako Okanowa but I wish I was because she’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I’m a witch, and I go to a ballet school called Ballet school where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black pointe shoes. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside my ballet school. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Yuuri!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Victor Nikiforov!

“What’s up Victor?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 madhatters69420 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!  
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Phichit (AN: Peach dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his raven black hair with pink streaks and opened his forest-green eyes. He put on his Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Victor Nikiforov yesterday!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Victor?” he asked as we went out of the common room and into the Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Victor walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN PEACH! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Victor was waiting there in front of his car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz lik me wer it ok!).

“Hi Victor!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Yuuri.” he said back. We walked into his black Mercedes-Benz with pink tinges (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Victor, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Victor looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Victor sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Victor. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Victor and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Victor didn’t go back into parking instead he drove the car into……………………… the back of the building!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup flaming ok yuuri’s name is Yurui nut mary su OK! VICTOR IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Victor didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Yuuri?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Victor leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Victor kissed me passionately. Victor climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my shrt. Then he put his hand on my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….YAKOV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (that's all for now,, tell me what you thought, will updste the vampire arc soon)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


End file.
